


Brotherly Bonding

by JasonToddLover



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Arguing, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Bruce has had about enough, Fighting, His children fight too much, Jeez...just get along, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonToddLover/pseuds/JasonToddLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian and Tim fight too much and Bruce wants that to change. Rated T for language use</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Punishment

The Dark knight sped into the bat-cave with his youngest two partners in crime. They had a simple mission, take down the Riddler and his henchmen. It was suppose to be a quick take out but Robin was shooting negative comments towards Red Robin the entire time, throwing his concentration off.

"Wow Drake, seems like you lacked the endurance to keep up with us tonight." Damian teased the slightly older vigilante.

"Shut it demon brat!" Timmy shot back. He was clenching his fist at his sides. Holding back the action of hitting the younger one.

Damian could see that he was getting under Tim's skin. "I'm just stating the obvious Drake. Maybe father should give up on you being with us and tell you to quit."

"I said shut it!"

Bruce sighed. It wasn't even a minute after they got out of the vehicle and they had to start bickering. Their arguments have progressed a lot in the last week. Bruce hoped that it was just a small phase and it would be done and over for but boy was he wrong. Damian was relentless when it came to torturing Timothy, who just couldn't seem to let things go and move on.

Slipping off his cowl he rubbed his face only to take his hand away to see his sons engaging in physical combat.

Tim pivoted out of the way of Damian's kicks. He clipped the younger Wayne in the jaw with his left fist and then grabbed his head, bringing it down to meet his knee. Damian stumbled back holding his nose, there was a small amount of blood. Glaring he held up his fist ready for Tim's next attack.

Red Robin strode up to him, balling up his right fist and cocked it back. Damian ducked the punch and went straight for a kidney shot. Bruce had about enough and stepped between them, more liked pushed them away from each other.

"Enough, both of you."

"Drake started it father!" Damian pointed his finger.

"Oh please you little shit! Bruce knows it was you!" Tim rolled his eyes.

Bruce looked between the two. They were still glaring at each other. "You know what. No patrol duties-" Bruce started.

"Ha! Drake in your face!"

"for the both of you." he finished.

"What?" Damian said out of shock while Tim was out of disbelief. The demon child with out patrol duties?

"You two never get along so until further notice you two aren't to do any vigilante work." Bruce continued to take off his suit until his pants and boots were left. "You two are brothers, you're suppose to love each other. You don't have to  _like_  each other every waking minute of your lives but always  _love_ one another, something both of you lack." Bruce looked towards Damian. "Before 'he isn't my blood brother' or 'he doesn't deserve it' comes out of your mouth, you both carry the last name Wayne. I'm a father towards both of you."

Bruce left the conversation at that and went up the stairs to get ready for bed. That's when Alfred came down. "Strip out of your costumes boys. I have a feeling they will be collection a bit of dust."


	2. The Battle for the Remote

Tim was sitting at the dinning room table, pissed at the fact that Bruce was sticking to his guns about not letting him or the Demon child on Patrol duties. He was going down to the cave when Bruce spotted him and told him to turn around and go right back upstairs. Folding his arms he let his head rest on them and he let out an annoyed sigh.

"What's your problem?"

Tim lifted his head to see Jason standing there. He had a clear glass in his hand filled with brown liquid. "Nothing, not that you care." he spat out quickly then stuck his head back down.

"Right." Jason took the seat to the left of him and poked him with his pointer finger. Tim lifted his head and glared at him. "So why are you sitting here at this table-" he stopped and took a sip from his drink. "sulking like Bruce told you no to something?"

Jason must have not heard about what happened last night. Sitting up Timothy got ready to tell him what happened. "Last night the Demon and I couldn't stop fighting so Bruce took patrol duties away from us until we learned how to get along."

The older brother had a look of amusement on his face. "Well damn replacement, that's harsh." Tim cringed inwardly at the nickname he still used for him. He watched as Jason downed the rest of his drink and then got up to go back into the kitchen to probably get more.

Taking this time to leave he went into the living room to see the one person he hated most at the moment, Damian. The younger male was sprawled across the couch, legs dangling over the arm. He was flicking through the channels with a bored expression on his face. When he passed by he felt a foot kick at him.

"Get out Drake!"

Tim punched him in the leg as retaliation. "No you little ass! I want to watch t.v." He snatched the remote and went to go sit down only for him to get tripped by the offending leg that kicked at him moments ago.

"Give the remote back!" Damian whacked him in the face.

The two fought over the remote, all the while the channels were changing because of button pushing between fingers. Just then Jason came out of the dinning room to see the two rolling around on the floor. 'If these two don't start getting the hell along! They are worse than Dick and I.' Jason thought to himself. Walking over to the two fighting boys he pushed Tim away and snatched the remote from Damian. He turned the channel to Adventure Time and sat on the couch. 'Hey!' the two spoke at the same time.

As soon as Tim heard what was on he let go of his brother and sat back against the couch. Damian did the same thing but moved to the other side. They both payed attention to the show in silence, laughing when it was appropriate. Jason scanned over the two one more time before getting up and leaving the room. The tension had died down a bit but they wouldn't go at it again.

During one of the commercials Tim and Damian decided to make themselves comfortable on opposite sides of the couch. Both had their legs curled up to them some how, not wanting to touch the other.

"So Drake," Tim made a noise signifying that he was listening. "You like Adventure time too?" Damian had glanced over at him.

Tim shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah you could say that. It's on my top list of shows to watch."

The two became silent when the intro to the next episode came on.

Bruce walked down the hallway, looking for his sons. It was quiet, too quiet for the billionaire. In this household that was not good at all. He casually checked bed rooms, noting that Tim and Damian weren't in theirs.

"They are in the living room Bruce." He looked over to see Jason. "You know they started to fight over the damned remote." He held up his hand before Bruce could speak. "Don't worry, I took care of it." After that he went into his room shutting the door lightly.

Bruce headed towards the living room and peeked inside. The two were sitting in the same room, better yet on the same couch without trying to kill each other.


	3. That's my cat!

It has been a week since Damian and Tim had been on patrol. Things between them just got worse. They would argue every time they seen each other and it eventually led to a fist fight. Almost to the point the two couldn't walk down the same hallway with out exchanging words. The last fight they had was a couple of hours ago. Jason and Dick had to stop them both this time. Usually it was one or the other but this time they could see that both baby birds were out for blood. Jason took the liberty of sending both of them to their rooms until Bruce came home, only to come out if it's important.

Tim took the time to read a book he was meaning to start but never had the time between school work and patrol. He thought maybe not having patrol for a while would be nice. He was laying face down on his bed, face stuck in the pages of the book. The door to his bedroom creaked open and a meow greeted his ears. Closing his book he glanced over the side to see where it came from. He turned his head back to his book only to look into the blue eyes of a cat. He was all black except for a patch of white fur on his chest area.

"Hey kitty kitty." Tim said playfully. The cat meow'd again and Tim started to pet him. "Are you Damian's cat? I never laid eyes on you before." The cat turned onto his side so Tim could rub his belly.

* * *

 

Damian was in the kitchen filling up a cat bowl. He just got another cat, who he named Alfred. Bruce didn't need to know about this one until he came across him. Alfred, the butler, gave a little chuckle at the name. He thought of it as a term of endearment and to show the butler that he cared about him. Damian placed the cat food back in it's place in the pantry on the floor and headed back to his room. He completely forgot that he didn't close the door to his bedroom and he really didn't feel like looking for him.

Once in his bed room he placed the food bowl in the middle of the room and waited a few seconds. "Where the heck?" he mumbled out. Standing up he checked out his room making sure to check under the bed twice. "Great." he mumbled. The cat isn't even in the room.

Walking out of the room he started to call out to the cat by making small noises. All of the doors in the hallway were shut except for Tim's. Damian scowled but went inside anyway.

"Where's my cat Drake?"

Tim looked up from his book and pointed to his lap. "He's right here. Now can you please leave my room?"

"Not until I get my cat."

"Damian, really?" Tim closed his book. "The cat is comfortable. I'm pretty sure if he wanted to leave he'd get up and go."

Damian wasn't taking this for an answer. Walking over to the bed he went to snatch the cat up but Tim rolled out of the way and ran out the room.

"Drake give my cat back!" the smallest bat went after his animal's captor.

Tim went down the hallway and into Jason's room before Damian had a chance to see where he was going. Jason was in the middle of changing his clothes when his baby brother came in with a cat. "Tim what the hell are you doing?"

"shhh!" he begged and went into Jay's closet.

"I hope you aren't running away from that-" he was cut off when his other baby bat came barging in.

"Where is he? Where did that asshole go with MY cat?" Damian was seething and he was holding his katana. Tim peeked through the closet door and gulped. He hoped that Jason would cover for him and tell Damian that he isn't in here. He didn't feel like getting stabbed today. Looking down he could see that the cat was still snuggled up against him, not making a sound.

"If you are talking about Tim, he went into Dick's room and hid under the bed." Jason said as he put his shirt on. "Now get out."

Damian ran out of the room and kicked down Dick's door. The older sibling was sitting at his desk working on some homework that was due the next day. "Yes Damian?" he was used to him kicking down his door but what he wasn't use to was Damian forcefully stabbing the blade of his katana into his mattress. "Baby bird what are you doing!" He jumped up from his chair and went to stop his brother. He wrapped his arms around Damian and lifted him up. "Whoa, calm down Damian."

The young one was kicking trying to get away from him. He dropped his katana when he was lifted up. "What's wrong!"

Damian was red with anger and breathing heavily. Dick has never seen him so upset. "Tim took my cat!" he looked as if tears were forming in his eyes.

Dick placed him down on the bed and sat next to him. "I think he just wanted to play with him."

"No he ran off with my cat Grayson!" Damian balled his fist.

"Oh." Dick said softly. "Well let's go find him and ask him nicely to give him back." he kicked the katana under the bed. Damian climbed onto his back and waited for Dick to stand up. Giving a small chuckle he exited the room with an upset brother on his back. The went looking for Tim for an half and hour and still couldn't find him. They checked everywhere from the Bruce's room to the bat cave.

Damian was getting really frustrated at the fact he couldn't find his cat anywhere. His anger was getting the best of him and he started to bang his fist on Dick's back. "GRAYSON I WANT MY CAT!" He yelled. "Find him Grayson! Find him!"

The older brother hurried and placed his upset brother on the floor and went to hold his hands. "Look at me Damian." his brother refused, he was trying to pull his hands away from the other. "Damian, look up." Damian looked up a little. "It's not the end of the world. I'm sure that your cat is okay but right now flipping out is not going to help us find Tim any faster. Now calm down and get back on my back and don't try to choke me okay?"

"Okay." Damian mumbled.

"The last place we didn't _really_ check was Jason's room." Taking the steps two at a time he knocked on Jay's door. A muffled 'what' came through. Opening the door he seen Jason on his bed. "Jason where is Tim? Don't say he isn't in here because he is. Damian is upset that he took the damn cat without permission."

Jason looked at both of his brothers. He could see Damian's hurt face (really the kid is scarred from his cat being taken away) and could tell that Dick wasn't lying. Rolling his eyes he pointed his finger towards the closet. "He's in there." Before the two could walk over Tim decided to come out.

Damian ran over and snatched his cat. "I really really dislike you Drake." After that being said he kicked him in the shin and ran out.

"OW!" Tim went to go rub at his shin.

"You know you should go and apologize to him." Dick knelt down to him. "You know how he feels about his cats. Now I have to get a new mattress because he decided to stab at it." Jason let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah I know, it was a pretty stupid idea to go and take him like that."

* * *

 

Tim's p.O.v

I decided to wait an half an hour before going to apologize to Damian. Part of me didn't want to since he kicked the hell out me but the other part wanted too. I want to have a bond with Damian but it's like he doesn't want too. I just want to have a bond like Jason and Dick do. Yeah they get on each other's nerves but they still got along. I have a great brotherly bonds with those two, especially Jason. There was a point in time where Jason didn't like me at all. I thought he hated my guts but then one day we went out for lunch, just the two of us. That was a big surprise on my end. If I tried to do something like that with Damian he would probably try to poison my food.

I walked slowly down the hallway to Damian's room. I could hear him in there throwing something against the wall. A loud _thump_ every couple of seconds. Knocking on the door I waited for him to answer.

"What is it?"

"Damian it's me. Can I please come in?"

I heard him shuffle towards the door and crack it a little. "What do you want Drake?" His voice was laced with venom.

"I-I came to apologize." My voice was stuck for a second. "I don't want to leave off on a bad note."

Damian looked me up and down and decided to open the door. When I walked in I looked to the wall where the thumping was coming from and there were a couple of batarangs in the wall. I decided to make this quick so I wouldn't be the next thing he throws those things at.

"Damian, I'm sorry for taking your cat with out permission. He was so comfortable with me and I didn't want to let him go." I felt so uncomfortable at the moment. "I don't know what came over me so I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me."

Damian just stood there looking at me with hatred. All I could do was just stand there under his eyes. An awkward silence filled the room so I turned to leave the room. The door was halfway opened until a batarang hit the part of the door near my head. I turned around quickly to see that he had a couple between his fingers and a glare was on his face. "If you ever do such a stupid childish thing again, I will not hesitate to decapitate you." I nodded my head and went to go back out the door until he stopped me again with another batarang. "I'm giving Alfred a bath soon. Would you like to help me?" I could tell he was struggling with asking me that question.

"Uh..sure, just let me know when you are."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, JasonToddLover here!~ I just wanted to let every one know that you can find this fic on fanfiction(.)net as well. I'm slowly moving it over here onto AO3.


	4. Panic is my middle name!

A baby bat found himself awake around one thirty in the morning. He couldn't go back to sleep so he hoped that a glass of warm milk would suffice. Making his way down the stairs and through the hallway leading into the kitchen. Before he could make it there he noticed that the grandfather clock that lead to the Bat cave was wide open. Walking over to it he started to make his way down to the cave just to make sure everything was okay. Also if he didn't have to kick any one's ass who was an intruder.

Once he go down there he was faced with his two older brothers and Alfred fussing over some one on the metal table that they usually patched each other up on. On Alfred's and Jason's face he could make out the concentration and stress. Taking a look around he noticed that there was a trail of blood that led from the Bat mobile straight to the table that they were at. He started to get closer since his curiosity was getting the best of him. As he got closer he could make out the body that was laying there, it was his father. His cowl and the rest of his clothing were removed and he could see all the bruises, scratches and wounds that were inflicted on him. There was blood coming out of the serious ones. Picking up his pace he was almost to the table until Jason stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't come any closer. Just go back up the stairs."

"Why? He's my father! I have the right-"

Then he was cut off by Dick. He turned around and Damian could see that his face was holding panic and stress all over it. "Damian, baby bird, please not right now. Just do us all a favor and go back up the stairs. Please?"

A wave of panic went straight through the youngest Wayne but he didn't let it show. It must be serious if they didn't want him down in the cave. Thoughts of losing his father rushed through his head as he made his way back up the stairs. He forgot all about the milk he was going to get and went straight up to his room.

He laid on his bed trying to stay positive. It just wasn't working, all of his thoughts became negative and back to that one horrible thought, Bruce dying. His mind just couldn't take it. He tossed and turned, tears covering his pillows.

Getting up with a tear streaked face he made his way to the one person he never thought he could confide in, Tim. He didn't know if Drake would be up at this hour. All he knew is that he didn't want to be alone thinking about his father that laid bleeding half to death on that metal table. Making his way down to the closed door he knocked. A minute or two went by and he just decided to go in himself.

* * *

 

Tim was awakened by a shift on his bed. Sitting up quickly he prepared himself to attack the intruder.

"Drake it's me." he heard Damian's voice sniffle out. Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness he could see that the little one was crying. He looked around just to make sure that no one was trying to trick him. His little brother was sitting right next to him.

"What's wrong Damian?"

Damian wiped some of the tears away. "Father is back from patrol." He sniffed out. Tim took this as a chance to look at the clock. It was about 1:45, a little earlier than the normal time Bruce usually comes back.

"Okay? Did you get in trouble with him?" Damian just shook his head and started to play with the flesh between his fingers. Tim sighed. It was way to early to be dealing with this. "Well are you okay?"

Damian didn't even answer him, he just moved so he was resting his head against Tim's arm. Then he wrapped his arms around his brother's torso. The older was paralyzed by Damian's actions, he was hugging him. Something Damian rarely does. He could feel warm tears soaking his pajama shirt. After a few minutes of letting his brother cling and cry on him he decided to ask one more question to see what was the source of Damian's problem. "Is Bruce injured?" He felt the younger tense up against him. "Why don't we just go down there and see what's wrong?"

"W-we can't. They won't let me down there." Damian hiccupped out.

Tim felt a small pang in his heart. He could tell that Damian was truly worried about his dad. "Well I'm sure that Dick would tell us how he is doing in the morning. Why don't you go back to bed?"

Damian just stared at him. "I...I don't want to.."

Tim breathed out heavily. "Alright you can lay with me."

Damian shifted so Tim could fix the blankets around them. He laid flat on his belly, head facing Tim.

He so didn't know what he was doing. He's never had to comfort Damian before. Dick would always be the one to do it if it wasn't Bruce. Laying on his side he decided to rub his hand up and down the younger's back. After a few minutes he could hear Damian's breathing even out. Pulling his hand away he flipped around so his body was facing the other way. Closing his eyes he let sleep take over him. Tim was almost in a deep sleep until he felt Damian roll so his back was against him. Looking over his shoulder he seen Damian pressed against him. The small body contact keeping the younger reassured that he wasn't alone.

* * *

Dick made his way up the stairs to go check on Damian and to make his way to bed. Bruce had gotten extremely hurt since he had to go up against the Joker and Bane.

He opened Damian's bed room door only to see that he wasn't even in there. Just to make sure he check the bathroom that was attached to his room, which was empty. "He's probably in my room." As he made his way down the hallway he noticed that Tim's door was wide open. Peaking in he could see Damian and Tim back to back on the bed. Smiling he reached for the door handle and pulled the door shut.

* * *

Damian woke up after Tim in the morning. Keeping his eyes closed he rolled only to notice that he was the only one in the bed. Damian hoped that Tim didn't put him back in his bed last night, he didn't want to be alone. He almost panicked until he heard Tim speak to him. "Bruce is in his room if you want to go see him." He was sitting at the computer desk typing away.

Good, he wasn't in his room. Opening his eyes slowly he sat up. "Will you come with me?" he asked hesitantly.

Tim stopped typing and looked at the screen for a few minutes. Damian thought he was contemplating on whether or not he should go. "Yeah, I need to see how he's doing also." Saving his work he pushed away from the desk and got up to go to the door. Damian was quick to follow him.

Once in the hallway Damian latched his hands onto Tim's before they reached the master bed room. Looking over Tim gave his hand a small squeeze and pushed the door open.

Damian didn't know when he started to hold his breath but once he was able to see his father he let it go. Bruce was laying in the middle of his king sized bed covered in bandages. The youngest Wayne couldn't take seeing his father like that.

Tim could sense the stress from his brother and started to rub his back. "Don't worry, he's fine Damian." he whispered. The two walked over to the side of the bed. Bruce's right eye, the his only good eye at the moment since the other was swollen shut, followed their every move.

"Good morning Father." Damian tried to keep calm. He could feel more tears attempt come out. Bruce just closed his good eye and nodded a little. Damian watched as his father patted the space next to him. He was a little hesitant at first thinking that the movement of the bed would hurt him. Climbing in on the bed he sat next to him. Bruce looked at Tim, the other Wayne took it as a sign climb in on the other side. "Are you okay? You aren't going to die are you?" Damian started to ramble on.

Bruce let out a small laugh that lead to a coughing fit. "Oh my god Tim he's going to die!" Damian started to panic. Tim stayed calm and grabbed the glass of water on the night stand. Holding it up to Bruce's lips he let him take some.

"Maybe we should come back here later." Tim got up off the bed. "Come on Damian, let's give Bruce some time to rest. We'll be back later." Grabbing his brother he pulled the stressed out boy out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around and waiting for this to update. It's really nice to see new readers to this fic. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Comments and reviews are welcomed with open arms. 
> 
> Also on fanfiction(.)net this fic is about nine chapters ahead. I am JasonToddLover over there as well.


	5. Laugh for once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim decides that his little brother needs to have some fun in his life.

Tim decided that he was going to take care of Damian for the day. The youngest couldn't stop freaking out every time he seen his father laying in bed. He left Alfred, Dick and Jason to take care of Bruce. Their father was currently suffering from a few broken ribs, fingers, a broken leg, some cuts littered his torso and he had a bruised eye. He need some serious bed rest and with Damian they way he is now, isn't going to help.

Right now the two were in the living room, Tim looking out the window while Damian paced back and forth. "You're going to burn a hole in the rug if you don't stop pacing like that."

"-tt-" Damian answered him and kept going.

Tim was watching as the leaves fell off of the trees and onto the ground. He loved playing in the leaves. Then he wondered, did Damian ever play in the leaves when he was with Talia? "Hey Damian, did you ever play in a pile of leaves?"

Damian stopped pacing. "Why would I do such a childish thing like that?"

Well that answered Tim's question. Turning around he stared at his brother that started back up with the pacing. "Well would you like to?"

"I have no time for playing Drake! Father is upstairs possibly-"

"If you say he's going to die one more time I'll punch you in the throat." Tim said with a smile. "Now, we need to take your mind off of that. We are playing in the leaves!"

"I can see if Grayson came up with something so childish to do but why you! We are not going to play in leaves!"

Tim walked up to him and grabbed his arm and bent it behind his back. Damian tried to kick him off and use his other hand to punch him but Tim lifted him up, resting all of Damian's weight on his chest and wrapped his free hand around his waist then started to walk up the stairs. "Unhand me Drake!" Damian started to kick his legs around.

"You make me fall down these stairs then both of us are going to be lying in the bed next to Bruce." Tim grunted out. Once they got to the top of the stairs he sat him down. "Now, go dress warmly, I don't need you catching a cold then Dick get on me for not taking care of you, and meet me back here in five minutes." Tim started to walk to his bed room then stopped and turned around. "Oh and if you don't I'll take your cat and set him loose some where in Gotham."

Damian glared at his brother but headed in his room to throw a long sleeve shirt and light hoodie on. Once he left his room he found Tim standing at the top of the stairs with sweats and a black and red hoodie. "Alright let's go."

"Why are we doing this again?" Damian really didn't want to go. He didn't know what possessed him to even leave his room. As if Drake could really get a hold of his cat again. He was going to make his statement about him touching his cat come true if he ever did.

"You are a kid and you need to start acting like one Damian. You don't know what the meaning of fun is and that's horrible! I don't know what kid would go around not having fun in their lives. I would hate to see you on your first date."

"-tt- my love life will not be affected by this thing called fun."

Tim just stared at him. His first date is going to end in a disaster. Damian still had a lot to learn in life. The two exited the back door and started back to tree that was in the middle of the back yard. "Okay we are gonna need a rake."

"For what?" Damian asked, clearly confused.

Tim pointed to the ground. "We need to rake the leaves into a pile so we can jump into them that's why."

Damian was about to snap back at him but decided against it. Glaring he watched as Tim headed over to the shed and open it up. It was fairly clean in there since Alfred is mainly in there, tending to the gardens. Tim pulled out two rakes and he went and handed on to Damian.

"Now rake the leaves into one big pile, I'll combine mine with yours when I get done."

Damian rolled his eyes but did what he was told. How the hell was this fun? This is just boring yard work that Alfred could be doing for them. He raked the leaves until his pile grew to a certain height then looked back at Tim.

The pile of leaves that Tim had was outnumbering Damian's and it was still growing. Tim had found some leaves near another tree to rake up. There was a smile planted on the older one's face. Damian couldn't help but stare. Why is he so care free about all of this?

"Hey are you done?" Tim called out to him.

"Uh...yeah I guess." Damian let go of the rake, letting it fall to the ground.

Tim came over to his pile and combined it with his as promised. It was a huge pile. Just like some one shook all of the leaves off of both trees into one spot. "Okay come on" Tim started to back away from the pile, still facing it though.

"What are we doing!" Damian questioned.

All Tim did was motion for him to come over to him. "On the count of three, run and jump into the pile."

"Why? We just raked those!"

"So, just do what I said and run."

Tim started the count down. They both were in a starting position. Once Tim reached three they both took off towards the pile. Before Tim could reach it he jumped high into the air, flipped and landed right in it. Damian, being the confused one that he was, just fell into it. The older one out of the two just laughed. He wasn't laughing at the fact that Damian was plain stupid and fell into the leaves, he was laughing because he just felt like it. The younger out of the two couldn't help but smile. Then he caught onto Tim's laughter.

* * *

 

Jason heard something he thought he would never hear before. Two voices that belonged to a certain pair of brothers he had, laughing? "Dick where are Replacement and Demon child at?"

Dick looked up from his spot next to Bruce's bed. "I don't know, why?"

"You don't hear that laughing?"

Dick just shook his head and he and Jason decided to go and look for them. They were no where to be found upstairs so they headed down the stairs. Walking into the living room they could see Alfred standing at the window with a camera taking pictures of the outside.

"Hey Alf, what are you doing?"

"Taking pictures of the young masters jumping into the leaves." Alfred spoke with out pulling away from the camera.

"I don't fucking believe it." Jason pushed Dick out of the way and looked out. He could see the two raking up the leaves quickly then getting a running start to jump into them. Both of them had smiles plastered onto their faces. "Well don't they look fucking adorable?"

"Let me see, Jason!" Dick pushed through looking out. "Oh my gawd Alfred hand over the camera."

Alfred did as he was told and let Dick take it. The oldest Wayne brother ran outside and took pictures from far away so they didn't see him. He caught a photo of both of his brothers in laughter. "Bruce is going to love this." He whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around for this fic


	6. Play Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little precious cinnamon rolls do something out of the ordinary and big brother bird gets jealous

Damian sat in the middle of his king sized bed, Ipad on his lap. He was looking at pictures on what normal children his age did for 'fun.' He was scrolling through and seen generic photos of children playing video games and some children playing what looked like to be "tag" and "hide 'n' go seek." Ever since he and Tim played in the leaves about a week ago Damian wanted to do something else 'fun' with him. He didn't know how to approach Tim on it so he avoided him for the entire week, reverting back to name calling and fighting. It wasn't severe like the weeks before hand. Just mindless teasing here and there. Scrolling through the pictures more he could see kids playing on swings and sliding down the slides. "Well I could ask Drake to take me to the park..." Damian said softly to himself.

Just then there was a knock on his bed room door. It opened up to reveal Dick. "Hey Lil' D, it's time for dinner."

Placing the electronic down he went into his bathroom to wash his hands and make his way down to the dinning room. Once he was there he could see that Dick already took his place with Drake, Jason and Cassandra.

"What are you doing here Cain?" Damian said out of curiosity but it sounded more angered.

"Bruce." She answered then went back to being silent.

Damian went and took his place next to Dick and across from Drake. The third son looked at him and gave Damian a nod and he did the same. No one noticed the little gestures except for Dick. He looked between them questionably for a second, but went back to try and hold a conversation with Cassandra.

Alfred came out with a cart with all of their plates on it. He handed them out, starting with Cassandra and ending with Dick and Jason. Those two ended up with more on their plates then anyone else. Tonight's dinner was chicken Alfredo. Alfred gave them the okay to start eating and they dug in. Jason was making loud slurping noises, causing Dick to chuckle around his food.

Tim was thinking about the next novel he should start reading and Damian was looking between his brother and his plate. He was gathering the courage to ask him about the park. He didn't want Drake to tell him no and embarrass him in front of the others. That would just give him reason to decapitate Red Robin where he sits. He knows he should go about this the polite way instead of being rude. It would give him a greater chance of getting him an approval. Placing his fork down he look straight at Drake. "Hey Tim."

The conversation at the end of the table fell silent. Damian has never called Tim by his first name. It was always Drake or some sort of insult to grab his attention or get him riled up. Three pairs of eyes darted between the two, making sure nothing was going to happen.

"Yes Damian?" Tim held his hand over his mouth since he was still eating.

"Would..." Damian didn't know how to put it. "Can you take me to the park tomorrow?"

Dick's eyes widened. He was shocked to hear Damian ask such a question of Tim. On the inside he felt a pinch of jealousy rise in him. He wanted Damian to ask him that question some day. Not Tim, not any one else. He hoped that Tim would say no so he could take up the offer himself. Looking at Timothy he waited for the other's answer.

Tim swallowed his food. "Sure." He was sort of happy that Damian asked to do something with him. "How about after school?" He didn't know how Bruce or Alfred would feel if they just skipped school and played around at the park all day.

Damian nodded. "Can we go to the one located down the street from your school?" That park had many different playgrounds combined into one. More things to do, the more..fun?

Tim smiled. "Alright. Can you walk down to the school after you get out? I'll wait for you out side the doors."

"What ever works."

* * *

Dick was seething on the inside. He thought those two hated each other! All this week they were bickering and fighting. Just that one day they actually got along would be the end of the friendliness between the two. Dick lost his appetite and pushed his plate away. "I need to be excused, bathroom break." He spoke, staring at Tim and Damian with a bored expression on his face. Getting up he walked out the dinning room and into the living room.

Then he sat down on the chair, next to the door way and thought about it. What if they were under some sort of mind control and making them act civilized towards each other? Was some one trying to break into the bat cave by using those two? Their lives could be at stake. Tomorrow he would follow those two to the park and watch their every move.

* * *

Tim waited patiently for the last bell to ring. He was sitting in the library finishing up a piece of homework so he didn't have to do it once he got home. Once the bell rung he headed towards his locker and stuck his bag in it. There was no reason to take it home, he had all his assignments done. He also didn't want to carry it to the park.

"Hey Tim." A voice called out to him. Looking to the left he could see someone from his gym class walking towards him. "You have a brother named Damian right?"

"Yeah what about him?" Tim asked while shutting his locker.

"He just picked a fight with a group of guys out front."

Tim feigned being worried and ran to the doors. He knew Damian could hold his own and he would be okay but he still needed to act like the concerned older brother.

Damian had gotten the last guy on the floor by punching him in the throat then giving a swift kick to the side of his knee caps. "I told you fuckers not to patronize me." Looking around he smirked at his handy work.

Tim came busting through the front doors of the school to see Damian looking around and the moaning and groaning, bodies on the floor. Some of them had blood coming down their noses and another was holding his throat. "Are you okay?" Tim asked.

"I'm fine." Damian folded his arms across his chest and looked away.

Letting out a sigh Tim headed in the direction of the park, Damian in toe. They set a pace and Damian ended up walking next to him. "So, why the park and why me? You know Dick has been waiting for something like this to happen so you two can go?"

"I know that. Grayson always tells me he wants to do a lot of brotherly things with me but he has too much energy and doesn't know when to quit sometimes." Damian shifted his bag onto his other shoulder. "As for why you, I enjoyed the time when we played in the leaves."

Tim smiled at him. "I enjoyed it also." he tugged at the bag. "Here let me hold this." Damian let the bag slide off of his shoulder and off of his arm completely. Tim placed it onto his back. "How about afterward we could grab snacks from a store?" Damian nodded.

The laughter of children and the chatter of parents reached their ears as they drew closer. Damian was starting to grow nervous on the inside. He didn't know how to use some of the toys here. He watched as a boy, maybe a year or two younger than him, work his way to the end of the monkey bars, celebrating when he dropped down. That was something Damian could do with his eyes closed but there was a certain thing that caught his eye.

"Alright, what would you like to do first?" Tim watched as Damian pointed towards the teeter totters**. "That?"

"-tt-" Damian made his way over.

Tim chuckled as he watched his brother stare at the metal toy in front of him. It's obvious that he was lost slightly and needed some form of guidance. "Okay, you sit on one side. I'll sit on the other." Tim pushed him to sit down.

Damian wasn't happy at the fact that he was down on the ground and the other side was still up. "Tim, how are you going to get on?" Damian watched as Tim just pulled at his side and he started to rise in the air a little. He gripped at the bar and waited for Tim to sit down but he didn't. He held down on the other side and stood on the end so Damian was sitting in the air. "Drake..."

Tim laughed a little. "How mad would you be if I just hopped off?"

"Severely pissed that's for sure." Damian growled out.

"Well I'm going to do it anyway!" Tim smiled evilly and hopped off.

Damian in all of his years would not dare say he was scared. In his mind he panic slightly at the rush of air and the rise and flutter of his stomach as he dropped. Then before his end hit the ground Tim caught the side he jumped off of.

"Oh man, the look of terror on your face!"

"Shut it, Drake!"

* * *

Dick was standing behind a tree dressed in a black sweat shirt, jeans, and sunglasses. The hood was up over his head making him look very suspicious to the people around him. He was looking around the tree, watching his brothers. "Why couldn't it have been me?" he whispered angrily, gripping the bark.

"Well if you had just asked to go with them..." Jason was standing right next to him out in the open. He was munching on a chili dog with a bored expression on his face. He decided to follow the older sibling so he didn't do anything to sabotage Tim and Damian's bonding time.

"That would've been the intelligent thing to do instead of spying on them." Cassandra stuck in her input. She was sitting on the ground playing with a blade of grass.

"You two don't understand! Damian and I are closer then any of you," Dick hissed out. "Why go some where with a person you hate the most?"

"Oh well some one sounds jealous!" Jason tossed his trash over his shoulder. "Get over it, I had to when Timothy came into the picture."

"Correction, you tried to kill Timothy and almost succeeded once. You got over it once you came back to the Manor and apologized over lunch." Cassandra pointed out.

Jason shoved her with his boot. "Not the point." he growled out. "What I'm trying to say is, yeah you and Demon child are close but he's going to have other bonds. Tim is closer to him in age while you aren't. You're able to talk more openly with some one your age."

"You and Tim aren't close in age and you guys talk fine." Dick retaliated.

"Shut up dick head." Jason rolled his eyes.

Cassandra rolled up the piece of grass and tossed it at Dick. "Here's a piece of advice, stop trying to smoother him and keep him as your own."

Dick gasped. "No, I do not smoother him!"

Jason scoffed. "When Replacement and Demon get into a fistfight who's side do you take?"

Dick looked to the side. "Damian's." He mumbled.

"You never ask who started it. You never ask Tim if he's okay after they get into a fist fight. All you do is take Damian away and talk to him." Jason pointed out.

"When there's a parent teacher conference who's the first person that volunteers to go?" Cassandra spoke, almost a cocky tone in her voice.

Dick looked down. "Me."

"Correct. I don't think Bruce has been to any conference pertaining to Damian." Cassandra pointed out also.

"Who asks how the Demon is doing every 20 minutes every single day?"

Dick pointed to himself.

"You try to force him to open up but you need to realize Demon is just like Bruce. He'll do it when he wants to."

Dick looked back at his younger brother's. They moved from the teeter totters to the swings. Tim was pushing Damian, talking him through the motions of keeping the momentum of the swing. They looked happy, almost peaceful with each other until Tim shoved Damian off and he fell onto the ground.

Dick was quick to panic. He was going to rush over, pick him up off the ground and dust Damian off but Jason stopped him. "You need to remember that _Bruce_ wants them to get along, that also includes when they are play fighting."

* * *

"What the hell Drake!"

Tim looked at him innocently. "What? I thought you were holding on." He shrugged.

Damian tried to jump at Tim but ended up getting caught on the swing. The older Wayne laughed and ran away from him. Untangling himself, he chased after Tim shouting obscenities.

"Get back here!"

Tim stopped and turned around, holding out his hand. This caused Damian to stop in his tracks. They were locked in a glare, both not taking their eyes off the other. Tim leaned in, hand still out, and plucked him in the forehead. "Tag, you're it!"

Damian stood there in confusion, watching as Tim ran away from him laughing. He was about to yell him for plucking his forehead until he remembered a video he watched. Drake said something about tag. It was a game he wanted to play with Tim also. Shaking himself out of his confused state he chased after his brother.

* * *

About an hour and a half after the two boys played around, Jason, Dick and Cassandra decided to make their presence known. The sun was starting to go down and darkness was right around the corner, plus Bruce wanted them back at the Manor. Alfred had informed him about the little play date his two youngest sons were on and he wanted to know all about it.

Jason walked up to the two that were sitting in the grass. "Hey Brats." He plopped down on Tim making sure he was dead weight.

"Todd what are you doing here?" Damian questioned.

"Well Dickie here couldn't stand the fact that you guys were hanging out and spied on you two. Cassie and I were just here for the ride." He laughed at the struggling teen underneath him.

"Bruce wants us home now. Come on." Cassandra had Damian's bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Well, Damian and I are going to hit a candy store." Tim said finally getting his brother off of him. It bothered him slightly that Dick was being insecure about this.

Damian nodded and the five of them headed to the store that was a couple of blocks away. They came to a store that's called _It's Sugar_. The three older siblings decided to wait out front until the two were done. It was bright inside and very colorful. A bunch of kids and some adults were in picking up candy of different varieties. Tim and Damian went to the machine sitting off to the side and got two giant things of pixie sticks then off to grab two huge gummy bears and a bunch of chocolate.

"Drake, I demand that you purchase these for me." He tossed two boxes of nerds at his brother.

"Oh boy, Bruce is going to flip." Tim laughed as he waited in line to pay for the bags of sugar.

"At the fact that you are using your emergency credit card for candy or at the fact that we are going to need serious dental work when we are done?" Damian spoke. He was opening a lollipop to stick in his mouth. He swatted when Tim tried to take it away from him, telling him he needed to wait until it was paid for.

Damian and Tim exited the store after purchasing their goods to find Alfred with the limo waiting outside. Cassie, Jason and Dick were waiting inside the vehicle. "I assume you two enjoyed the evening?" He smiled at his 'grandsons'.

"Mmhmm." and "Yep" left their mouths and they climbed in.

The drive back to the Manor was hellish. Jason and Dick were trying to steal the candy away from the two, bribing them with taking patrol duties for a entire month when they get back to the Manor. Tim and Damian just threw wrappers at them and shouted, "no."

Once inside, Alfred took a good look at their clothes. He shook his head at the grass and dirt stains that littered their uniforms. He was going to have trouble getting them out. After telling the youngest two that their father wanted to see them he started on making dinner. While he was prepping dinner, Alfred let a smile slip onto his face. The older man was glad that Damian and Tim had a chance to be kids. They were always too busy with either vigilante work or school work. It was also comforting see the two get along.

* * *

The pair made their ways up to see Bruce. He was sitting up in his bed, laptop on his lap. There was a pillow propping up his broken leg. His face was healing up greatly. The eye that was once swollen is open. Giving his sons a small smile he motioned for them to come up one bed. Damian had stopped freaking out about him dying and was comfortable with plopping down.

"What did you two do today?" He eyed the dirty children. There was candy residue on the side of Damian's face along side of a small smug of dirt. Tim was opening a bag of mini Reese's. He also took notice of the bags of candy that his sons placed on the bag around them.

"School, then the park...then candy!" Tim spoke in between bites of the chocolate. He held the bag out to Bruce, who gladly took a piece. Damian started to rock back and forth. Bruce winced at that action. His sons were going to go through a sugar rush if he didn't take away all that candy and they were going to be up for hours.

"Boys, why don't you let me hold onto your candy. It will last longer if I keep it." He went to grab the bags until Damian snatched his.

"One...one more piece..,please?" Damian looked at him with widened eyes. His body was vibrating more then the Flash's because of the pixie sticks.

"One, then hand it over." Bruce used his Batman voice to get his point across.

Tim and Damian nodded quickly and started going through the bags. Tim was being slick, going through his bag while eating the chocolate out of the bag next to him out of Bruce's sight. He was getting away with it too until a hand reached behind him and snatched it from him. "No more for you." Tim groaned. Damian ended up picking the dip stick. It had three packets attached to it but Bruce ended up snatching one of them off and handing it to him. "You two didn't even eat dinner yet!" Bruce rubbed at his temples.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Master Bruce, it's time for dinner." Alfred opened the door, a tray was balanced in his hand.

"Go get washed up for dinner you two." Bruce told his boys.

They nodded to him and got up out the bed, arguing who was going to get down to dinner first.


	7. Let Me Sleep!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big brother Jason doesn't enjoy being woken up from his beauty sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do this chapter from another's p.o.v. Brotherly bonding should be with all the brothers, not just Damian and Tim. (even though it's mainly them.) I hope you readers do not mind!~
> 
> (this was the Christmas chapter)

**Jason's P.o.V.**

"Jason." I heard a voice in my ear. "Jay." I felt a hand grab onto my shoulder and shake me a little. I mumbled a 'what' and a 'go away', then rolled onto my stomach.

"Todd, we are in need of your assistance."

Great, just what I needed. Demon child and Replacement in my room bugging me. I could still be sleeping right now. "What time is it, brats?"

"Five thirty in the morning." Replacement told me quickly.

"Am I killing, torturing, or maiming anyone?" I questioned them, keeping my eyes closed and my voice quiet.

"No." They both spoke in unison.

I lifted my head and opened my eyes to look at them. "Go back to sleep. Now!" I growled out. Replacement jumped a little while the Demon took a slight step back. "I was sleeping so leave me be." I mumbled out while getting comfortable.

"Can you just assist us since you are awake now?" Demon spat out.

I glared at the both of them. "No I can't. I just went to sleep about an hour ago. What is it that you two want anyway?"

There was a brief period of silence until Replacement spoke up. "Well we were wondering if you could help us wrap all the gifts we got everyone?"

"Oh fuck me!" I rolled over and whimpered into my pillow. "You two woke me up at five in the morning for this? This couldn't have waited until later?" I watched as the two just exchanged glances. They couldn't go and bother Golden boy? I'm pretty sure he would have been more willing to help then me.

"We were hoping-"

I cut Tim off. "Hope nothing. Take your asses back to bed. I'll help you later." I watched as Damian and Tim turned and started to whisper to each other. My body was too tired to get up and chase them out of my room. They both turned back around and I followed Replacement as he made he way to the other side of the bed.

"Move over." He lifted the blankets and tried to get in.

"What?" My laced in my voice was a 'what do you mean' tone. That's when I felt another body get into bed with mine. I turned to see Demon, he was getting comfortable on the pillows on that side of the bed. Then Replacement hopped in, wrapping himself in the blankets. "No..No go back to your own rooms!" I cried out.

"You told us to go back to sleep Todd." Demon sighed out and closed his eyes.

"Plus we were too tired to go back to our own rooms anyway." Replacement snuggled into the mattress. "That and we didn't want to bring all the wrapping paper and bags back down the hallway when you decided to wake up."

I couldn't believe I was stuck with these two in my bed. Deciding not to fight it anymore, I readjusted myself so my arms made a make shift pillow for my head, and headed back to sleep.

* * *

Again I was woken up by voices in my room. There was unbalanced weight on my body also.

"Bruce, look! They are cuddled together, almost like a teddy bear!"

"I see."

Then there was a camera flash. Snapping my eyes open, my tolerance level shot to an all time low. "Can't you see we are sleeping! Get out!" My younger brothers were wrapped around me. I didn't want to wake them up by shaking them off but I will, given the chance to strangle some one.

"Jason, you three should be up by now. It's close to twelve."

"Correction, I should still be sleeping." I glared at my adopted father. "These two," I pointed at Demon and Replacement. "decided to wake me up at five thirty in the morning?

"Why?" Dick asked.

I grunted as I laid back down and closed my eyes. "I know why but I'm not telling you."

"Jason don't fall back asleep." Bruce warned.

"Please, one more hour!" I begged. "Please, I didn't go to bed until four!"

"Who's fault is that?" Bruce cocked his eyebrow up.

"Insomnia's. Now please leave!" I sighed. I'm getting irritated now. If I'm going to help Demon and Replacement wrap gifts I can't be too angry with everyone. Gift wrapping is a fun thing...fun...fun. I did a mantra in my head. Then I heard Dick try to wake up Demon. "Leave them alone too." I hissed at him.

"Oh...sorry."

After that I didn't hear anything else except for the door shutting.

* * *

This time I woke up on my own. I was sprawled out on my back with a leg over my chest, it was Tim's. Apparently we all must have moved in our sleep because I was sleeping diagonally in the bed. Replacement was sleeping horizontally, legs over my body. Demon was underneath my right leg, curled in a ball.

I sighed and lifted my left arm to start pinching at Replacement's legs. He curled his right leg and kicked it out, hitting nothing but air. "Get up and get off of me Replacement!" I smacked his leg.

"Shut up." He mumbled and rolled off of me.

Lifting up my right leg I moved it from over Demon and shook him awake. "Come on get up." He pushed at my hand but got up anyway. "Let's go eat brea-" I stopped myself and looked at the clock. It was ten minutes to two. "Let's go eat something."

I lead my brothers down the stairs to find Alfred already making us something. It was a very late breakfast but I don't think we minded.

"Jay, you're still going to help us right?" Replacement asked me quietly.

"I'm not sleeping right?"

"No."

"Then I'm still helping you." I placed my fork down and downed the rest of my orange juice. I waited for Demon to finish before heading back upstairs. The two younger bats weren't lying when they told me they brought everything to my room. There was rolls of tape, wrapping paper and ribbon in a bag. About twenty bags sat in the corner of my room, different labels on them, colors and sizes.

"Tim and I already know what we got each other so we aren't going to wrap them." Damian shifted through all of the bags and pulled out certain items or sat certain bags to the side.

"Really, what did you two get each other?"

"I got Damian three custom made katanas which should come in the mail a day or two after Christmas. Also a couple of outfits and four pairs of shoes." Tim shrugged after he was done. I looked over at Damian. He was too busy pulling out gifts to start wrapping.

"I purchased a couple of high tech laptops for Drake, a new bo staff that has a dragon engraved around the entire thing and clothes."

We sat on the floor and got started on wrapping the presents. It was sort of funny to watch Damian attempt to wrap a box. He was getting frustrated and almost threw the gift at the wall. I calmed him down and showed him how to wrap it. Everything was going smooth until we got down to the last bag. It was all white and a big box was in it.

"Okay so we really didn't know what to get you." Tim held the box in his hand. "We were going to get you clothes but that wasn't satisfying enough for us."

"No you mean it wasn't satisfying to me." Damian cut in.

"Here."

I held the box in my hand. On the top of the box was the label from the shop it was from, _'Gunlock'_. I looked up at my two younger brothers before sitting the box on the floor in front of me. Taking the lid of I was face to face with two custom made twin pistols. The first one was silver with black outlining the barrel of the gun, the second one mimicked that except the color on outlining the barrel was red. _Love_ was engraved on the first pistol while _Hate_ engraved on the second. I could feel my eyebrows arch up in amazement. "You...you two got these for me?" I was scared to pick them up

"No Todd, for our other brother that loves to shoot at people." Damian said sarcastically.

"You like them right?" Tim just had to be reassured.

"Yeah...in fact. I fucking love them." I picked them up out of the box they came in and held them in both hands. They were weighted just right and had a nice gleam to them. "I can't wait to try them out on some one!"


	8. Heart Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason tries his hand at giving advice

**Jason's P.o.v**

I watched as Tim came in from school in a hurry. He didn't stop to talk to any of us, just ran straight to his room. There was something off about him. He always strolls in with Damian, calm and collected. The first one to say 'hi' to Dick and I before heading off to tinker with his gadgets. His face was red, I don't know from embarrassment or from anger. Dick tried to call out to him but he ignored him.

"I don't know what's wrong with Drake. When Alfred and I went to pick him up from his school he had tears falling down his face." Damian came in with a worried look. "He wouldn't talk to me about it. He just told me to shut up and leave him alone."

"I would go and see if he's okay but if he ignored me, he's not going to want to talk." Dick sounded as if he was hurt by Tim's actions.

This isn't the first time he's been emotional like this. He would bottle it all up until he couldn't hold it in. Then the bottle would burst any he would start to cry wherever he was at. Tim's not a baby, he just handles things differently. He tries to figure things out by himself before asking for assistance from others.

"I'll go talk to him." I volunteered. The two worry warts looked at me like I had three heads. "What? Tim needs someone to talk to and if it just happens to be me then I'm willing to listen."

"Don't give him any ridiculous suggestions, Jason." Dick spoke. "Shooting and or injuring another person in any way isn't a form of therapy."

_'For you it isn't a form of therapy'_. I thought to myself. Waving my older brother off, I headed up to Tim's room. I knocked on the door, getting a _'Go Away'_ in reply. Opening the door I seen that Tim was laying on his bed face down. Muffled sobbing could be heard. "Okay, what is your problem?" I demanded.

"Nothing, Jason. I'm fine. Please just leave me alone."

Moving over to the bed I sat down in a space that was free of Tim's limp limbs. He was sobbing away, breathing heavily and sniffling. "What happened at school today that caused you to come home in tears?" I'm not use to this consoling thing when it comes to Tim and Damian. Dick usually handles issues like this but I needed to play my part in being an older brother too.

"Steph…Steph broke up with me."

_Heart break._ Great, why did I have to open my big fat mouth and say I was going to handle this? I am the last person that needs to help with this situation. I looked back at Tim.  I can't stand seeing someone...no...not someone...I can't stand seeing my little brother broken up over some bitch...chick, excuse my language. "Well did she tell you why you two were breaking up?"

Tim sat up, still red in the face. Tears staining his cheeks. He was trying to even out his breaking before talking. "She told me that she wanted to see other people." He cried harder. "That's…that's not the reason though. I overheard her and her friends talking when I was going to meet with her at her locker. They told her that she shouldn't be with someone like me, a nerd and a goody two shoes. I wasn't good enough to be in her presence even though I'm a Wayne and she agreed with everything they said!"

Well, when Tim did get into studying he did it heavily. This kid had all A's in his classes and never had anything lower than an A-. "Tim. Stop crying, right now." He just kept sobbing. "I mean it Tim. I will take one of the new pistols you and Damian got me for Christmas and shoot you with it." That did it. He knew it wasn't some idle threat. "If she was going to listen to her stupid no good friends then that is her problem. You and I both know that you, Timothy Jackson Drake- Wayne, was a perfect match for her. Hell you might be even better than her. Maybe she doesn't deserve you. I know you have liked Stephanie for a while but you guys weren't in a serious relationship for long." I watched as he stopped crying and his breathing evened out. "Now, I don't know what else to tell you. Yes, it's going to hurt like a bitch watching her with other people until you moved on." He was about to say something but I stopped him. "Ah ah I don't want to hear it. You will move on. She's not worried about you anymore so I suggest you do the same."

I went into his bath room and got him a warm cloth so he could wipe his face. He was still crying a bit when I came out of the bathroom. "Here, please clean your face. You have snot running down your nose." I held the warm cloth out to him.

He took it without hesitation and did what I asked. A sad look was still painted on his face. "Thanks Jason." He mumbled.

"No problem, kid." I just shrugged nonchalantly. I'm just glad he isn't crying any more. I'm guessing that I did a job well done. 

"What am I supposed to do if she wants me back?"

"Honestly?" he gave me a nod. "Don't take her back. She was too gullible to listen to her friends, what makes you think she won't do it again?"

"Okay." He sniffled. "It hurts Jason."

"What hurts?" Did he get injured while he was at school too?

"My heart…"

_Duh. Jason. Broken heart remember?_ "Like I said. It's going to be like that for a while but do you want to know a nice secret to make it stop hurting?"

"What is it?" He was looking at me for a miracle.

"A tub of ice cream and a bunch of action movies." I watched as his face faltered a bit. It then turned into a huge smile. "Come on, let's go grab ice cream from the kitchen and then head to the media room. I'll talk Bruce out of sending you to school tomorrow so we can have a marathon." Tim needed a distraction from that no good ex of his.

"Okay I just need to change." He motioned for me to leave.

"You have a bathroom. Plus I don't feel like standing up unless I'm going to get my ice cream."

In ten seconds flat he was changed and we were heading out of the room and into the kitchen. Alfred was there, preparing for tonight's dinner. "Master Jason, Master Tim. What can I help you with?"

"Ice cream." Tim blurted. "Can we get two bowls? We are having a movie marathon in the media room."

"Will do. Does fudge ripple sound great for the both of you?" Tim and I both nodded our heads. "Alright, go on. I'll bring it right up."

"Thanks Alfred!" We both called out to him before heading off to our next destination. Once there Tim picked out a couple of movies and piled them between us. Ten minutes into the movie Alfred came in with our ice cream.  
  
While we ate and watched our movie I felt great. Like a good deed has been done. No...a good deed had been done. I gave Tim some good advice apparently. I looked over to him and watched as his eyes were studying the screen, probably analyzing how improbable some of the stunts were, ice cream dribbling off of his spoon a little bit while it was held frozen in place above the bowl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you're following this story both here on AO3 and on fanfiction.net. You will notice that this chapter differs slightly from the original. I added some things and took some away. Any who. thanks for sticking with this story.


End file.
